The present disclosure relates to vehicle ramps having an interlockable incline component and an elevated wheel support component. More particularly, the disclosure relates to plastic ramps having interlockable components wherein the incline component can be removed while the vehicle wheel is resting on the corresponding elevated wheel support component having an adjustable chock.
Vehicle ramps are used to support wheels of a vehicle elevated above a ramp support surface, such as paved ground, to provide easier access to the underside of the vehicle. Typically, vehicle ramps are used in pairs in conjunction with each wheel on the same axle of a vehicle. Ramps for raising vehicles to be serviced are generally portable. Such ramps are preferably easy to assemble and disassemble to reduce the amount of space for storage. As an alternative to metal ramps, plastic ramps are available that are relatively light-weight, yet strong.
Plastic ramps upon which a vehicle can be rolled or driven to elevate the vehicle are known in the art. An injection-molded plastic ramp with interlockable components using a pin and groove arrangement is known. The undersides of the primary interlockable components have been made with polygonal patterns to handle the stress and spread the load from the weight of a vehicle across a wider area of the ground. One component has a portion substantially parallel to, but elevated above, the ramp support surface, such as the ground. A second component includes an incline for the vehicle to roll up to reach on the elevated portion.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/739,782 for “Portable Car Ramp,” which was published on Jun. 23, 2005 as Publication No. 2005/0132511, discloses a portable car ramp with two major components: an inclined wheel run 20 and an elevated wheel run 50, with a specific unitary friction pad 37. These structural components 20 and 50 each have thereon respective generally planar bottom edges 23 and 53. Cooperating pin and groove formations 22 and 52, angled generally normal to the bottom edges of the respective components, are operable with limited clearances there between to telescope and to interlock the components together against movement in the direction of the elevated wheel run. The interlocking cooperating pins extend the height of the inner side “precluding attempted component disassembly when in use.” Pads fixed to the second component bottom edge increase resistance against ramp sliding along the supporting surface, particularly with the wheel supported on the inclined wheel run.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,715 discloses a unitary vehicle service ramp having an external structure including a rear wall, a pair of side walls and a front. The front includes a surface sloping toward a top surface. The ramp has an internal structure forming a honeycomb pattern of supporting walls extending between said rear wall, side walls and front with a system of interlocking members serving as support members with individual members running longitudinally and transversely.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,555 discloses a platform section that attaches and separates from an incline, which may have a mat. Other prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,036 and 5,427,209, have abutment plates and/or stops on each end.